The Truth Behind His Life
by Faery's Delight
Summary: When it came to secrets, Xander had the biggest one of all. And he's finally going to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman

Word count: 883

Characters: Jack and Selena

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Batman or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I make absolutely no money on this.  
AN: Now, this has been edited to death. I hear one complaint and you're not getting an answer. That is all.

The history below is kinda mine, but it was hinted at in the comics when it came to the Joker. So I took it and used it, adding details.

**Edited: **September 10, 2012

* * *

The beginning was a dark night, before Batman came onto the scene, before there was a Superman and long before Spiderman swung his way into the hearts of the New York people. A man, his hair dark green and sickly looking, was snarling at a beautiful young woman, who could be no older then 18 years of age. The man himself looked no older then the woman.

"I can't believe that we have to do this though," the woman whispered softly, shifting a bundle in her arms. Looking down, she moved the blanket that wrapped around a child no more then a few days old and smiled sadly.

"I know, but neither of us is ready for a child. On top of that, I have a fiancé. I never should have slept with you in the first place," the man growled, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Come on, let's get going. We have a long trip ahead of us and we need to tuck the kid into the back before the rain starts," he told the dark haired woman, who sighed softly and nodded, getting into the car that they were standing by.

Moving around to the driver's side door, the man slid in and started the car, making sure that the music was soft enough that it wouldn't bother the babe in the back seat. The woman finally climbed in completely after buckling the child into his car seat. Settling down, she positioned a pillow behind her back and settled back into the seat, looking down at the child.

"Let's do this," she finally said, her voice twisted with resignation and sadness as she stroked over the head covered in soft brown fuzz. "I think, if I have to give him up, I'm going to name him."

"What will you call him?" the man asked after pulling out onto the road, heading out of the city, his eyes glued to the road as rain poured down from the heavens. She sighed softly in return and continued to stare at the child.

"I don't know yet," she admitted as the car drove onto the bridge leading out of Gotham city. The man looked in his rear view window and watches her as she pulled out a bottle to feed the fussing child. Turning his eyes back, he relaxed and continues to drive to the one city that was far enough away from Gotham that no one would connect them with their child.

It was three days later when they pulled up to the orphanage that they had chosen when they discovered she had been pregnant. It had a high adoption rate and was the best around and they knew that their child would do fine, even if he did grow up in the orphanage.

Walking up to the doors, they slipped into the main room and signed in, before moving to wait for the person they were there to see to come out. Sighing softly, they settled down, putting everything that they had for the child down around their feet. It included a diaper bag, several bottles, several canisters of powered baby formula and wet formula, clothes, a few toys, a few things for future years and a note that would be given to the child when the child was old enough to understand and not hate them for putting the child up for adoption.

Soon, they were being led back into a private office to fill out the forms and say their goodbyes. Making sure that everything that had come with the child was to stay with the child, they said their good byes, the man finally filling out the baby's name on the birth certificate, something that would be given with the note.

"Alexander LaVelle. He shall take on his adoptive last name, so he can not be burdened with either of ours," the woman said, handing the now named child over to a nice man that had helped them. Walking out of the orphanage and to the car, she turned to stare at the building and sighed, ignoring the fact that it was once more starting to rain around them.

"Selena, we need to go," the man said softly, his eyes watching her closely as he desperately ignored a small voice telling him to bash her head in. He needed to take his pills, but first, she needed to get into the car and out of the rain.

"Coming, Jack," she finally murmured and climbed in, Jack following close behind, taking his pill. "Do you really think that we did the right thing?"

"Yeah. At least now, he'll be able to live a normal life. We don't have to worry that he'll turn into a psychopath or end up in one of the hundreds of gangs. He's safe," Jack replied, pulling away from the orphanage. 'At least I hope so,' he thought to himself, sending up what would turn out to be one of the last prayers that he ever said. He hoped his child was happy.

And that he wouldn't hate them when he found out why he had been given up. Because really, who wanted a mother who had a boyfriend who was abusive and a father who was schizophrenic?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman

Chapter: 2

Characters: Various

Word count: 596

AN: Another chapter edited and reposted. I am going through the chapters, as seen here, and editing. Reviews are nice.

**Edited:** September 10, 2012

* * *

"He's a freak! He was born a freak and his parents are freaks! His father's nuttier then a nut and his mothers' a cat with a bat fetish!" trickled through the wood of his walls and doors, making him flinch. Sighing, he waited for the moment he could finally get out of the house.

Finally leave and start his drive to Gotham city. He just had to get to the attic and all of his stuff that was stashed up there.

Listening, he smiled as the shouting finally became muffled telling him that his 'parents' were in another room, farther from him. Sliding off his bed and grabbing a duffle bag, he moved to the door and opened it up. It sounded like they were in the basement and wouldn't hear him raiding the attic. That was good. Putting the duffle bag down onto the ground, he grabbed the step ladder and moved up it, opening the latch to get to the main ladder.

Making sure the step ladder was out of the way, he climbed up into the attic, moving to the small store room that he kept everything he wanted in. Joyce would be hiding most of his stuff for him until he found a home of his own but most of it was coming with. He was lucky he had a pen pal that was willing to put him up for a few weeks while he found a job and saved money. There was even an offer to be his roommate if he couldn't find a good roommate or apartment.

Sighing, Xander grabbed the boxes and started to move them to sit near the front door, moving quietly up and down the stairs. He could hear the basement TV on and knew that his parents were either fighting some more or were creating moonshine once more. Either way, it would be a while before they came up again.

And that worked for him. No matter what happened, he didn't want them to see the real him, the him who had to hide his looks with a glamour and natural magic. The him who cross dressed just because no one expected it.

Shaking his head and grabbing the last of his boxes, he found the important document lock box and opened it up, sighing happily. His real ID's, passports, the insurance for the two who were his legal parents, his birth certificates and the adoption papers were still there, along with 4 debit cards all in his name and his credit cards.

He hated to lie to his friends but they had pushed him away one to many times, and he was tired of hiding. Dick knew about him, about the fact that he had to hide who he was and that he would be rooming with a bi cross dresser.

Not that he minded all that much.

It also helped that Dick has been born into the same world as he had, not that his parents really acknowledged that part. Sighing, Xander shook his head and idly played with his bracelet before sliding out of the attic one last time.

Putting the ladder up, he grabbed his now stuffed duffle bag and walked down the stairs. Collecting the boxes, he walked outside to the jeep that he had scrimped and saved to buy from a cousin in LA. He was glad that he didn't have to survive with his Uncle Rorys junker.

Packing everything up, he climbed in and left the Harris house, not looking back at the hell house of his childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman

Chapter: 3

Characters: Angel, Joyce, Buffy, Xander and Penn

Word Count: 953

AN: So…Yes, Penn was a real character in Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer but he never popped up in the show. He was more of a side, he was there but he's not any more character. He was one of Angelus' Childe. So…yeah.

Edited: September 10, 2012

* * *

He was alone; away from giggling females and surprised vampires.

Closing the door behind him, Xander shivered as his glamour finally dropped, feeling as if something slick and cold was sliding off of him, leaving him slimmer, softer. Moving over to the bed, he eyed himself in Buffy's vanity mirror with a frown as he dropped his back pack onto the comforter covered bed.

"The price of power can create some rather odd forms," he snorted before reaching up to undo his hair from the rather tight bun. Letting his hair just flop down his back, he turned from the mirror and stripped out of his clothing. Pulling out new clothes from his bag, he started to redress, tugging on the specialized underwear for cross-dressers.

As he dressed, he mused about what was going on downstairs. He had no doubt that Joyce and Buffy were going through his stuff, helping to separate what was going with him and what was staying while Angel and Penn tried to figure out what was going on.

And wasn't that a kicker?

The supposedly utterly psycho, makes-Dru-look-like-a-bloody-kitten Penn was helping the Slayer and her friends keep the Hellmouth steady. Pausing as he tugged on a pair of jeans with vines creeping up the sides of his legs, he snorted and laughed lightly at the thought. Who had known that one Childe of Angel would pop up and ask to be his Childe again if it meant getting away from Dru and her 'games'.

Smirking and shaking his head again, Xander finished pulling on his pants before grabbing a rather long shirt, one that he liked when trying to pass off a tom boy instead of a guy in girls clothing. Sliding the shirt on, he sat down on the bed and bent over to tug on a pair of socks as he continued to think.

His family was well known for their power in the right circles. Not that Willow, Giles, Angel or Penn were part of the right circles. Rather Buffy and her mother were, seeing as Buffy was the Slayer and Joyce was just a great mother figure with a bit of her own power that wasn't enough to do much beyond casting some protection spells and circles. The others never knew since his parents were so far into the bottles that any power that they had after the adoption spell was squashed and his birth parents…well, he wasn't quite sure about them.

Sighing, he tugged on a pair of simple sneakers with bright green laces before standing up and packing his original clothes into a plastic bag. Closing his back pack up, he used Buffy's extra brush to work out any kinks in his hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. Finding himself acceptable for a long trip, he nodded and headed towards the stairs, hearing the conversation even from there.

"What do you mean Xander isn't what we think he is?" Angel could be heard growling, drawing a smile to Xander's lips. He and Angel would never get along, at least on the surface. He could walk in the light with Buffy and he couldn't and it irked the dark vampire sometimes.

"Just what I said, buster, so don't you snarl at me," Joyce snipped back, forcing Xander to swallow his laughter. Clearing his throat, Xander padded downstairs, drawing the eyes of the others, Penn looking over the top of his half, gold lensed glasses, while Angel just stared and Buffy smiled happily. Joyce moved to meet him and drew him into a hug.

"What did you tell them?" he asked, pulling back enough to look at the woman who was just about an inch taller than him. Apparently he shared the same height as Buffy, and didn't that just tweak a guys' ego.

"I told them that you were a born witch and that you looked quite a bit different. As to why you look so different, I'll let you tell them that," she replied, watching Xander nod and smile at her.

"Alright. So uh, how about you guys sit, if you don't mind," Xander said softly, turning to the two vampires and clearing his throat. "As you know my family has lived on the Hellmouth for generations. I myself am a Hellmouth baby, or so I was told, at least born over an inactive one. But I'm also a born witch as Joyce said. I was born into the power."

"What do you mean born into power?" Penn asked finally having sat down on the couch with Angel, his voice soft and smooth.

"I mean that my family has been part of the Goddess and her power ever since they were in Ireland and just nothing more than small clans running around. We've had it for centuries but my family isn't as big as it used to be, making the magic a bit more concentrated," Xander said, sitting down in the arm chair, Buffy perching next to him. "Since it is, the consequences are a bit interesting. They're nothing bad, just interesting."

"How does this pertain to you looking like a girl?" Angel finally asked, barely keeping his voice solid as his leg bounced. He wasn't trying to hide his impatience to know what the hell was going on and it made Xander nearly want to laugh at the other man.

"It's my consequence. Every so often, someone in my family changes their looks from what it was supposed to be. I'm the only one in about 20 years to have this happen to but it helps me with my cross dressing," the small male replied, crossing his legs and sitting back, getting ready to tell his friends his families history.

The two vampires were in for a world of surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman

Chapter: 4

Characters: Various

Word count: 596

AN: Another chapter edited and reposted. I am going through the chapters, as seen here, and editing. Reviews are nice.

**Edited:** September 10, 2012

* * *

Two days later found Xander driving into Gotham city around dusk. He had driven nearly the entire two days with rest, feeling the need to get as far away from Sunnydale as soon as possible. Brushing a bit of hair out of his face, he grabbed his phone, attaching the headset to it as he pulled into a grocery store parking lot. Calling Dick, he smirked at the grunt he got once the other answered the phone.

"I didn't get you post work out, did I?" he asked teasingly as he listened to the heavy breathing.

"Right in the middle of my treadmill work out, brat," the man teased back, pounding feet following the words. Xander snickered a few more times as he finally found a parking spot. "I take it you're in town?"

"Yeah and at a grocery store. I'm going to pick some things up and then I'll drive to our place afterwards. I should be there before you leave for your night job," the slim male told his new room mate, getting out of his car. Closing the door behind him, Xander headed for the front door, hair swinging as he fixed the rather large shirt he was wearing. Tight jeans sat over boots that clicked as he walked, the entire outfit designed to hide the weapons on his body, none of them made from any kind of man made metal.

"Pick up some milk would you?" Dick asked, the sounds of beeping coming over the line.

"Let me guess, you ran out after you went on a milk binge again?" Xander hummed, grabbing a car and padding into the aisles, stopping by the bread first.

"Kinda. I was watching Tim while Bruce was off after someone," Dick replied. Xander once more snickered as he grabbed various items from the shelves. "How did the telling of the vamps go?" he asked, changing subjects quickly.

"It went. They were not happy to say the least," the cross dresser replied, wrinkling his nose as he looked over cookie mixes. "But they understood where I was coming from and didn't stay mad for long. Sent me off with a few things they said I would need. Including some rather nice gothic clothes."

"Sounds like you got spoiled," the other snorted, his smile evident in his tone, even over the phone line.

"Yeah. Got some nice dressy outfits, a few things I can slink around in or go out on dates in, that sort of thing," was the reply, Xander's voice becoming soft as he thought of the 3 vampires he had left behind.

"Can't wait to see. You're my date for a party, charity, by the way," Dick said, his smirk carrying in his tone.

"Oh, peachy, really," Xander huffed, grabbing a gallon of milk before grabbing his soy milk. Putting them both into the basket, he headed for the frozen food section. "When do I have to look pretty for you?"

"Tomorrow. Enough time for you to take over your room and the kitchen. Sorry for springing this on you but it was sprung on me to," Dick hummed, getting a soft snort from Xander.

"Let me guess, Bruce popped up, told you about the party, told you to bring a date and disappeared," the small man said, grabbing a few more items before heading to check out.

"Pretty much," Dick sang. Xander rolled his eyes as he unloaded his cart.

"Peachy. Listen, I'm checking out now, I'll be there in about 10 to 20 minutes," he said. Saying their goodbyes, Xander hung his phone up before paying for his food.

* * *

Sitting in his chair, he looked at the newspaper in his hands and tapped his fingers on the table before him. Red lips frowned lightly before he picked up his cup and sipped the iced tea that Harley had made for him. Despite the fact that she was bat shit crazy, she was pretty good at being domestic.

Tossing the paper aside, he got up and walked over to his lover as she fixed a tear in his jacket.

"Looks like we have to crash a party, sweetness," he hummed, pressing a kiss to blond locks. Pretty blue eyes looked up at him as full pink lips smiled.

"I'll get out the good costumes then, puddin'" was the chirped reply. Joker just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman

Chapter: 5

Characters: Dick, Xander

Word Count: 614

AN: Another one! All done with this one. I like the fact that with this story I'm not expected to write LONG chapters for this one. It helps me to write and for the story to flow. For now, enjoy and I'm off to write the next part. ^_^

**Edited:** September 10, 2012

* * *

Smoothing out his skirt, Xander moved over to his bed and sat down upon it, the thick bedding crinkling under his weight. Tugging on his chosen boots for the night, he looked in his mirror, eyeing the dress he had chosen to wear to the charity party. It was simple in design, the skirt sweeping the floor only to split open up to his thighs. The shirt itself was low collared and sat low on his shoulders under a modern version of a corset.

The dress it self was a dark gray color with dark gold accents, including the golden flowers that cascaded down the side. The corset was the same color as the dress but had black threading instead of gold while the throngs were dyed a dark tanned color.

Dick had whistled at it when Xander had shown it to him as he had unpacked, making the cross dresser blush lightly.

Making sure that the matching ankle boots were in place, Xander stood up once more and moved to put on the various accessories. A choker with a tiger's eye surrounded by white gold, a simple charm bracelet and hair sticks holding his hair back in a loose bun completed his preparations. Adding just a bit of peach colored body power to his skin, Xander eyed the entire effect before nodding in approval.

Smiling as his date knocked on his bedroom door, Xander walked over to it and opened the door, the sight of Dick greeting him. Running his eyes over the others slim but strong form clad in a rather flattering tuxedo, Xander let loose a soft appreciative whistle.

"Did Bruce make you get such a sweet looking tuxie?" he asked, grabbing his fall wrap from its spot on a chair.

"Yeah. You were right about your vamps and their gifts," Dick hummed, watching fishnet clad legs move, deciding that if he ever went completely gay instead of the bi that he was, Xander would be on the top of his list. Hell, he already was, right under Barbra. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am, drool boy," Xander teased, pushing a loose strand of hair back. "Let's go smooze and convince the penny pinching rich that they should part with their money."

"Sounds so bad," the older male snorted, shaking his head and offering his arm to Xander.

"Come on, the media is already waiting to see who my date is since I'm not taking Barbra. How they found out that detail, I will never know."

"Poor baby. Come on, lets go make them wonder some more since your car is up here and I don't do limos," Xander purred, pulling his wrap on and taking the offered arm with a smile.

"Good thing I told the driver to cancel our pick up," the other man hummed, rolling his eyes and leading the way to the car. He was really starting to rethink his promise to himself about not dating roommates. The male on his arm was just too damn pretty for his own good.

Shaking his head, he opened the door to his passenger side door, helping his room mate get in the car. Making sure none of the skirt would get caught, Dick closed the door and moved around to the drivers side, getting in.

"You can call me Alex while at the party if you want to. Avoid all the awkward questions that seem to pop up around cross dressers," Xander suddenly said as he bucked up. Dick smiled and nodded as he started the car, heading to the party and driving past the media.

It was going to be an interesting night, that he knew for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman

Chapter: 6

Word Count: 574

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay, so I'm still 4 hours off but still. I have my nice spiked coffee (Irish cream okay? Balies or something like that) and have had some chicken tacos.

I'm going to go finish off my other partially typed item before reading some more and then working on a story that has been sitting on my damn computer for two years! *headdesk* I finally rewrote the bitch.

*staggers off*

**Edited:** September 10, 2012

* * *

Looking around with bored eyes, Xander sipped his soda, one finger tapping idly as he watched as Bruce Wayne made the women around him swoon.

It kinda annoyed him actually.

Shifting to watch Dick move through the crowd, he couldn't help but admire the smooth grace that he moved with, liking how he looked in his tuxedo. He had said it once, he would say it again: Dick looked good in a tux. Smiling lightly as the other came up to him and laid a hand on his lower back, Xander tilted his head to the side.

"What has you bouncing?" Xander asked behind his glass as Dick used his own to block his answer.

"The usual. Joker is supposed to be dropping by," Dick said, getting a raised eyebrow and dark eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"So we're to play bait?" the smaller male asked, getting a smirk in reply. "Good thing I like dangerous jewelry."

"How so?" Dick asked, reaching up to stroke a bit of Xander's hair out of his face.

"Hair sticks can be turned into blades," Xander replied, enjoying the touch. "Very deadly blades."

"Nice," Dick snickered as the sound of breaking glass filled the air along with the sounds of crazed laughter. "Our guests are here. Be back in a flash." Waving the other off, Xander looked to the buffet and picked up a plate, setting his glass down on an empty tray that was held by a waiter. Plucking a couple of slices of a soft white cheese and a complementing sweet cracker up, he idly stepped past someone who was trying to get away.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A party? And no one invited us?" rang out over the crowd as they moved closer to each other. Xander ignored it and chose a small bunch of grapes before moving on down the table. Humming, he plucked a couple of meat pieces up and nibbled them with a bit of his cheese. Ignoring the hyena that came up to him, he found a chair and sat down. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at the rather interesting hyena and finished his bite.

"Sit."

The hyena sat down and Xander smirked, tossing it a bit of meat. "Good boy," he hummed.

"Hey! What did you do to my baby?" a high voice exclaimed near him. Looking up, he stared at the one who was called Harlequin, or Harley for short.

"He just knows a bigger predator when he sees one," Xander replied, looking over the room and seeing Gothams resident heros already cleaning up Jokers goons. "You need a better class of henchmen. Really, they're a joke and a rather pathetic one to," he criticized before pushing a bit of hair back and pulling one of his hair sticks free.

Playing with it, he watched Harley huff and stalk off to complain to the Joker.

"Your mother is rather odd," Xander told the hyena who just huffed and covered his nose with a paw. Settling the stick into his lap, he settled back to finish off his food, occasionally tossing a piece of something to his companion. He ignored the general din that was going on behind him. Watching as Nightwing skidded past him before running back the way he had come from, Xander eyed the other with a smirk.

Now, he just had to wait for papi dearest to make an appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman

Chapter: 7

Word Count: 602

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING outside of the plot. This is known. Deal.

AN: Oh, look. I updated this story! Yes! Nearly 6 months later. I know, spank me, spank me hard. Just be careful, I've been sick and busy.

Okay, so enjoy. Reviews are lovely if you have time. *licks at the nice people*

**Edited: **September 10, 2012

* * *

It wasn't long before Xander was faced with a clown like man who had hair that reminded him of Oz's after a bad dye job. So it looked as if this was the man how had given up on him all those years ago.

He wasn't very impressed, but the maniacal smile was pretty good. He's still seen scarier in a 2 foot demon that looked like a miniature penis that had gotten away from its owner.

"So, Harley tells me that you tamed one of her babies by being the badder predator. How did you do that?" the Joker drawled as Xander ate another bite of his food. The cross dresser smiling sweetly, flashing slightly longer than normal canines at the villain. Wiping his lips, he crossed his legs and fingered his hair sticks, acting as he was making sure that it would stay in his lap.

"I suppose you can say that it's a left over from where I used to live and what I used to do for a while there," he drawled, giving nothing away as he continued to fiddle with the hair stick.

"Oh? Is that so? Why aren't you screaming with the rest of the pathetic insects?" the green haired male drawled in return, causing Xander to snort as he looked around them, watching a goon go flying.

"I've seen scarier. Scary is a 5 foot 4 blond cheerleader with PMS and no chocolate in sight. Very scary is a 5 foot 5 brunette cheerleader queen with the tongue of a viper on a GOOD day with PMS and no midol or chocolate in sight," the younger of the two replied, tossing a bit of meat to the whining hyena. The Joker paused at that and shivered as he remembered when Harley had gone on a rampage during the one time that they didn't have midol or chocolate in stock. He had learned long ago to keep a good stock of chocolate and other such things.

"Don't tell me you had to deal with that," Joker whimpered, watching as Xander raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"Since I was 15. I'm now 19 years of age. Just turned 19 actually. So I dealt with that for about four years," he mused, shrugging his shoulders. "Why are you bothering the nice, rich people? Not that I really care, but I'm curious." Joker barked out a laugh as his goons tried to continue working, only to run into the Batman and Nightwing, being used as ping pong balls between the two fighters.

"We're here for the fun of it," he cackled, making Xander raise an eyebrow once more. "Alright, I'm here for the annoyance factor," the villain huffed.

"Good boy. Behind you," Xander drawled, watching as the Joker turned around, meeting Nightwings fist. After that, Xander was quick to move out of the way, the hyena lopping off after Harley called for him.

Unfortunately, at least in the Batman's eyes, the Joker got away. The jewelry was returned and the charity ball was disbanded for the night.

Xander thanked every deity out there for that simple fact, more then happy to strip out of his dress and take a hot, lingering shower. Dressing in a pair of lounging pants and a comfortable shirt, he plopped down into a chair across from his friend, looking at the other as he gave him a look.

"Go ahead, ask," Xander prodded, watching Dicks eyes sparkle in curiosity.

"So what was that with the Joker? Why didn't you do anything?"

"Well, it starts 19 years ago, give or take a couple of weeks…"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Chapter: 8

Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Batman

Characters: Xander, Dick, Joker, Harley

Word count: 1,115

AN: And nearly a year later, she pops up with something for you. Yeah, shoot me. If you guys will look to (faerys delight), or (faery) you will discover that I have been a busy bee, if not sick and tired lately. This story fell to the wayside but now I'm back and able to play with my boys!

So enjoy this long chapter.

**Edited:** September 10, 2012

* * *

"Well, it starts 19 years ago, give or take a couple of weeks and my parents, names unknown and history unshared mind you, dropped me off at an orphanage. At least that's the official story. The not so official one includes an affair and a couple of interesting characters," Xander sighed, running a hand through his hair with a frown to his lips.

"So…your parents gave you up?" Dick asked, pulling his legs up to sit Indian style on the chair, Xander pouting at the easy grace of his friend.

"Yeah, they did. What they told the person who handled my case, on a strictly off the record basis mind you, was that they had had an affair and I was the result. It didn't help that my biological mother was in a relationship that was abusive at the time and that my biological fathers mind was already twisting in a bad, bad way," he hummed, running his fingers through his hair, feeling his hair curl, his nose wrinkling in response. "My biological parents aren't known by their original names, but rather by the names that they use to do their naughty, naughty deeds."

"So…they're criminals?" Dick asked, a feeling of slight worry growing. "Do they know what you look like?" he asked, voice slightly squeaky.

"Well, one does now, not that he would recognize me," Xander snarked, smirking at the horror on Dicks face. "Yes, daddy dearest is the one known as the Joker, formally known as Jake. Not that you're gonna find a lot of information on him since he was once part of a very underground mob scene, more so then you find now days. His records were wiped when he started going over the edge."

"His mind…"

"Is a broken vase put together haphazardly by doctors who didn't know how to treat his particular form of schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder," was the finished sentence. "Or that's what I've gathered from what I was able to glen from my own research."

"Who have you talked with?" Dick asked, curious about what kind of research Xander had done in his time. He knew that the other man was connected to a world beyond the dark world of criminals and the freaks that he and his family fought, but outside of that, he didn't know.

"A few clans who are connected to the human mafia that Joker was connected with. They have long memories and an amazing filing system that holds everything that you could ever want to know…as long as you know how to read it or you know one that's willing to translate for you," Xander hummed, stretching out on the couch and wiggling his toes. "His mind is better, but he's still more sociopathic then psychotic. He knows what's right and wrong, he just doesn't fucking care about that. He's in it to feel something beyond what ever he feels right now."

"So…when he attacks…he's doing it to feel something beyond the rage or the psychotic need to make everyone around him laugh," Dick summarized, getting a nod with a sweet smile from his companion.

"Yeah. My biological mother on the other hand is generally a good girl, but she likes the pretties. She's just like the cats that she loves so much," he said, watching the light dawn in Dick's eyes.

"Catwoman, otherwise known as Selena Kyle," the fighter drawled, getting a smug smirk from Xander that reminded him a bit too much of Catwoman's smile. Shaking his head, he snorted lightly and rested his chin on one fist, gazing at his friend. "Only you would have two of the most dangerous criminals as parents. Do you think they'll put two and two together and figure out who you are?"

"Considering they named me? Yeah, they probably will if they get interested enough in me," Xander hummed softly, playing with the hem of his shirt. "But in the case of the Joker, he'll put two and two together and get duck."

"Funny," Dick drawled, getting a laugh from the other man.

"Yeah, I know," Xander teased. "Come on. Ask me more about my childhood and the other things that are running through your mind. I want to continue to blow your little mind."

"Mean brat," Dick snorted, leaning back with a smirk. "Alright, so tell me oh great one…"

* * *

Watching Harley play around on her computer, hunting down any kind of information about the pretty boy that they had met at the ball, Joker frowned and swirled his cup around. He wasn't drinking something like whiskey, rather wanting to keep his mind as clear as he it could be with the way it was, but was drinking something stronger then juice. Sighing, he sipped his rum and coke, heavy on the coke, before looking at one particular box.

If the Bat and Brats ever found the box, he had no doubt they would be able to find out about his life before he broke and the child that he had let go so as to not drag with him. He still had fragmented memories, but they were more like dreams of a time long before he was alive.

Harley knew what was in the box. Despite the fact that she was nearly as insane as he wask, she was still scary brilliant and knew when to keep secrets. That box held his past and she knew it.

She had been the last doctor that had tried to help piece his mind back together after all, but in the end she had ended up just as broken as he. Not that he had meant that to happen, but it had. The people they had worked with had made it impossible to keep any semblance of sanity after all.

"Harley," Joker called out, standing from his chair, suspenders hanging by his hips as he walked over to her.

"Yes, Mr. J?" she chirped, looking over at him with big eyes, face devoid of makeup.

"Look up Alexander LaVelle. I think we'll find our dear pretty boy if it is who I think it is," Joker hummed, sounding rather calm and sane at that moment. Harley gazed at him with a knowing look, knowing that the only person on the earth that could calm the man's mind down enough to work in a straight line for once was his lost son.

"Alright, Mr. J," she said softly, turning back to the computer and working to find the information that eluded her, mocked her. She was going to find out who the pretty male was, and if it was her lover's son, then it looked like their little family had just grown.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Truth Behind His Life

Fandom: BTVS/Batman

Word count: 1,047

Characters: Selena (Catwoman), Harley, Joker

AN: I am posting this now because I have to warn you guys. I'm ALMOST done with writing one of my stories and I want to get it out of the way. I'm about 4 or 5 chapters away from the very end of that story. Once it's written and typed, I will be posting it ever week. Once it's completely posted…this story shall resume in being posted.

Why am I doing this? So I have time to write other stories. If you want to read my other works, you can find me on under Faery (or just search for this story).

During this time, I will be writing up future chapters of this story. I have two other chapters, but I'm also finishing Like a Bullet (my NaNo novel).

Thank you for your patience and readership!

**Edited: **September 10, 2012

* * *

Staring out of the window, Selena played with her necklace as Isis sat at her feet, gazing up at her human with green eyes that spoke of the cats worry.

"Why did he come here?" Selena finally asked, looking down to her familiar, getting a curious meow in response. "Why did Xander have to come now? He was doing so well away from here." A quiet purr of comfort filled the condo as the young woman moved to sit down on the couch. She barely blinked as the familiar clowned face appeared in her window.

"So you know too huh?" the Joker asked, sitting down next to his ex-girlfriend and fellow criminal.

"I found him when he turned 14 and kept tabs on him without anyone knowing," Selena replied, lips quirking upwards into a little smile. He was raised in a place called Sunnydale, which turned out to be neither a good thing or a bad thing. I was thinking of getting a hold of him…tell him who his family was."

"Us or your past?" Joker asked in curiosity. Looking over, Selena found that the broken minded man didn't really show his insanity.

"My family. There is a lot I never told you, much less anyone else and he needs to know it all," she said softly.

"I saw him at that ball thing that Harley and I hit a few days ago. I didn't know that he was who he is at the time," the man hummed, running a hand over his green hair, a couple of the strands falling over his forehead. "He was looking good in a dress and made one of Harleys hyenas calm down."

"More than likely something left over from the life he lived in Sunnydale," Selena mused, Isis curling up against her hip. "I don't know a whole lot about his life. I tried not to look into him all that much, not wanting to draw attention to him. Did your Harley find anything?"

"A few things. He graduated just this May from Sunnydale High School, which had blown up during his graduation ceremony," Joker said, one leg bouncing as the sound of bells perked Selena's ears. "Harley girl here was nice enough to print out what we could find out about him. Figured you would want the information. By the by, he apparently hid what he looked like."

"Thank you, Joker, Harley," Selena said, taking the folder that was handed over to her by a red clad hand.

"It's not a problem, doll," Harley chirped, smiling at the pretty woman that she had been jealous about the woman and her past with her lover. But she had gotten over that after a while and a few talks with Joker. Those two had ended long ago when Selena had disappeared, only to return as the ever ambiguous Catwoman. "So, are you gonna talk with him soon?" she asked, Selena nodding in return.

"Yes, I will. He's staying with that Dick Grayson," the slightly older woman stated with a soft smile on her lips. "I can only hope that he won't toss me out on my ass without listening to what I have to say. Hopefully he'll believe me and not call me completely nuts."

"He won't. His town is rather…off, more so then Gotham actually," Joker snorted, smirking at the brunette woman, who raised an eyebrow at the man. "The murder rate is up in the double digits, or at least they were until a few years ago, about the same time Alexander lost a close friend and met this one chick named Buffy Summers. All of the information is in the folder."

"Again, thank you," Selena said, flipping open the folder, knowing that the two next to her wouldn't do anything while she was reading.

She read about the two who had adopted their child before moving to Sunnydale, only days after they had given him up. His grades showed that he had had little interest in school but the notes about him showed that he was smart. That trend worked all the way through his school years.

"He was questioned in relation to the explosion at his graduation?" Selena asked, looking at the Joker who just shrugged with a frown tugging at his lips. "And the police…they sound like they're the criminals. The way they harped after Xander and his friends make the Gotham police force seem like kittens and puppies," she said, voice rising upwards before Harley reached over and placed her hand over her fellow woman's mouth.

"Calm down and continue to read, suga'," the harlequin thief drawled, moving her hand from Selena's mouth. The cat lover nodded and started to read the information that Harley had dug up.

"I really need to figure out your sources," Selena hummed as he continued to read. Frowning, she flipped between two pages, eyes dark in thought. "How many mayors with the same name where there and why did he have a hard on for Alexander?"

"Apparently there was one for every generation since the founding of the town," Harley stated. "I…that is…well, it sounds completely nuts, but one of my contacts said that he was a human warlock that was immortal and trying to gain the abilities of a demon," she continued.

"I thought that those were just rumors," Selena sighed, closing the folder and placing it down onto her coffee table, upsetting Isis who yowled as she ran for the bedroom.

"What do you mean, Selena?" Joker asked, eyes narrowing as Harley leant forward, blue eyes dancing with her curiosity.

"What I'm about to tell you can not leave this condo," Selena stated, the two nodding in agreement. "There are more out there then just humans and freaks of criminal nature. There are demons, witches and other creatures of the night that humans all thing are nothing more than myths and legends."

"Are you kidding me?" Joker asked, eyes wide as he half stood, Selena shaking her head. "So, how do you know all of this?" he asked, sounding as if his breath had been punched out of him.

"My family are a bunch of mediums, witches and seers," she stated, lips thin. "Not me so much, but I carry the possibilities in my blood and genes."


End file.
